Insanity
by Kagu-chan12
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke died in a car crash and can't seem to move on, so he roams the city of Konoha. Hyuuga Hinata is a waiter at a coffee shop who wants to become a pastry chef. When she's walking home at night she suddenly sees the man who should have been dead.
1. Chapter 1

"Speaking,"

'Thinking,'

0-0-0

He stood in the middle of a crowded side walk. Konoha was always a busy city. No one looked in his direction or even noticed him. No, they weren't ignoring him. You can't ignore something you don't know exists.

Sasuke Uchiha was dead. That much he knew. His life before death was a big mystery. He only knew his name and age. Where he was from, or how he died, was information out of his hands.

He wandered the streets of Konoha, searching. He didn't know for what but he felt as he needed to find something. His onyx eyes looked around his surroundings. Suddenly everything seemed too loud. He covered his ears and closed his eyes. An agonizing scream escaped his lips but no one even batted an eyelash.

0-0-0

Her long violet hair swayed back and forth as she walked around the café tending to customers. A smile was plastered on her face causing others to do the same. The café was a small place with a warm atmosphere. It relaxed any worked up person.

"Hinata, table five is ready," the baker called from inside the kitchen. The young woman grabbed the sweets and worked her way to table five.

Upon reaching it her smile stretched just a bit. "H-Hello, here are your orders."

She received smiles from the regular customers and bowed before walking away. Walking toward the kitchen she ran into one of her coworkers.

"Oi Hinata! Didn't see you there," the blonde male grinned at her. Her lilac stared into his blue ones with a blush on her face. He was too close to her. Before her blush could darken, the blonde was smacked on the head.

"You moron, we need Hinata awake and conscious today. Don't you see we're busy?" the furious girl scolded him and Hinata scanned the area.

"I'm sure Naruto means well. I'll help you with your tables Sakura," the young woman compromised. The pink haired female sighed but nodded anyway. Hinata turned to the blonde who hadn't move yet.

She tilted her head to the side and asked, "W-Was there something you needed N-Naruto?"

"Yeah actually," he said. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Her face blew up with color and she willed herself not to faint.

"N-No, I-I'm not," she answered and tried to look him in his eyes. The grin on his face widened at her response.

"Oh good," he said excitedly. "Say, can you cover my shift today?"

All color was drained from her face once she heard his question. Her eyes were blank and she thought that maybe she hadn't heard him clearly. But the pleading smile on his face told her otherwise.

"Yeah, I can do it," she said with a small smile. Naruto cheered in joy and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Thanks Hinata! I promise to make it up to you," he reassured her and handed her a list of his tables. The petit woman sighed as she watched him leave and walked over to the tables that needed to be tended to.

She decided to take her lunch break when the café started to empty. She hesitantly knocked on the manager's office. A deep voice told her to enter.

"Ah, Hinata what is it?" the male with silver hair asked. She swallowed air and looked up to him.

"May I take a lunch break now sir?" She asked and the male's laughter could be heard through his mask.

"There's no need to be so nervous. You've worked here for almost a year now," he said. "Of course you can and call me Kakashi. I feel old with sir."

She blushed slightly and nodded her head before leaving. She sat in the locker room with a hand covering her eyes. She could feel a headache coming along the horizon. Hinata put her hair into high ponytail before taking a bite into the apple she brought with her.

"Moron vanishing all of sudden," Sakura muttered to herself and then saw Hinata. "Ah, you're still here Hinata?"

"Yeah, I'm just on break," Hinata answered with a small smile. Sakura sat next to her and placed her forehead on Hinata's.

"You have a small fever. Maybe you should go home early," Sakura suggested with concern laced in her voice.

Hinata shook her head lightly and smiled at the young woman. "Thank you but I'm fine."

Sakura was going to object but decided not to say anything. Instead she ruffled Hinata's hair and handed her a bottle of cold water.

Once Sakura stood by the door she turned around and faced Hinata. "Don't take anymore extra shifts from Naruto. I can't have you getting sick because he's a moron."

Hinata smiled and nodded at the female's request.

0-0-0

It was finally the end of the day. She could lock up the shop and go home for a much needed slumber. She closed and locked every door inside the café and grabbed her jacket. Hinata walked toward the door and turned the lights off.

"See you tomorrow," Hinata whispered to no one in particular as she left. The streets were empty and Hinata felt a chill in her bones. It was always a bit creepy to walk alone at the hour. She hugged herself and took quicker steps forward. She constantly checked her surroundings to see if anyone suspicious noticed her. Her eyes fell on a man who stood in the middle of the street staring at the sky. Her once hurried steps slowed down and she too looked up at the sky. The stars were shining brightly and they seemed to light up the previously dark sky. When she heard a car pass by she looked and saw that the man was still in place.

"E-Excuse me sir, it's dangerous to stand there," Her voice cracked slightly. The man didn't even move his head to show that he heard her. Her lips formed into a pout and she stared at him.

"S-Sir, you can get hurt," Hinata tried again but still got the same response. She thought for a moment and decided that she'd have to move him herself. She couldn't walk away knowing that someone could get hurt and she nothing to prevent it. Her feet carried her to in front of him where he still didn't acknowledge her.

"Standing in the middle of the street is dangerous," she said with a frown. "You can get hit by a car or cause an accident."

Onyx eyes met lilac eyes. Hinata blushed and then looked away. The stranger suddenly spoke. It was nothing but a whisper but she heard it.

"You can see me?" he asked but his face showed no emotion.

"Yes, I can see you," she said with a smile but inwardly was regretting even walking up to the man. His eyes widened and he tried to touch her but his hand went right through. Hinata looked up at him in fear and took a shaky step backward.

"Y-Y-You're a….Ghost!" she screamed before running away for dear life. Sasuke looked at her retreating form and smirked.

"A human can see me," Sasuke muttered to himself and looked at the place where she came from. He'd be sure to talk to this weird person again.

0-0-0

It was the end of Hinata's shift at the café and she had basically forgotten all about the man she saw yesterday. She waved goodbye to a sulking Ino who was 'stuck with stupid Naruto'. As she exited the shop she was greeted with the blinding light of the sun. Summer was approaching soon. Her mouth curved a bit upward as she thought about it. She loved the summer even though some claimed that it was too hot in Konoha. Hinata walked down the sidewalk humming a random tune that came to mind.

"Ah, I need to buy groceries," Hinata reminded herself when she passed by a supermarket.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity," A voice said from beside her. She felt as if she heard the voice before and turned to see the same onyx eyes. Hinata figured that she was losing her marbles because ghosts did not exist. She decided to ignore the imaginary….figure? She entered the store and tried to pick between two types of soups.

"Two hours to pick soup?" he asked from behind her.

"He's not real," she chanted to herself. When she turned around and saw no one, a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"Still here," Sasuke said to her right. An amused smirk came to his lips when Hinata gasped and her eyes grew to an impossible size. She stared at him in shock and shook her head.

'I-I'm crazy,' she thought and tried to pass by him. He simply followed her with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"You're getting annoying pretty fast," Sasuke announced when she didn't say anything else or even look his way. Her shoulders seemed tense and her eyes lingered on items for too long.

"Ignoring me won't change that I'm here," Sasuke smirked at her. Hinata blushed and turned to look at him finally.

"If you're a g-ghost then w-why aren't you at p-peace?" She asked him when no one was paying attention.

"As if it's that easy," he scoffed and Hinata's index fingers poked each other. She was going to speak but then someone unknowingly walked through Sasuke. Her eyes widened and she stared at him. He seemed unaffected. He looked as if this happened every day. Hinata held up a hand to him and gave a small smile.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga," he stared at her hand with a raised brow. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You're not serious," he said in disbelief and when she didn't move he rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke Uchiha," he answered and his hand went right through hers. Hinata looked up at his face and saw nothing.

"Do I have something you need?" Hinata asked kindly as she made her way to the cashier.

"You're the only one able to see me," Sasuke clarified for her and a frown graced her features. Once out of the store, they walked in silence.

"You're a ghost," Hinata whispered to herself. Sasuke glared at her.

"It's not that hard to understand," he said. "I'm dead."

Hinata's eyes shot up to look at him and her frown was still in place.

"I wonder why I'm the one who can see you," she thought aloud. Sasuke shrugged and stared at her.

"Good question but," he stood in front of her, "will you be able to handle it?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"You have to help me move on. This city can be damned after I leave," Sasuke clarified and Hinata narrowed her eyes on him.

"How long have you been…d-dead?" she asked and was earned a bitter scoff.

"Three years. Three long years of seeing the same thing over and over," Sasuke said and suddenly a gust of wind surrounded them.

"I-I can t-try to h-help," Hinata said and shielded her eyes from the wind. Sasuke stared at her for a brief moment then a smirk arose on his face. She waved goodbye to him and started her walk home. Sasuke didn't follow her instead he looked up at the blue sky.

'I will be seeing you soon,' He promised.

**That is the end of the first chapter. What do you think so far? This story was sticking in my head for a while and clouding my Himitsu chapters. So I've decided to finally write it. Thanks for reading. I'll see you next time :) **


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shined through the shades and entered the once dark room. Hinata's eyes blinked, once, twice, three times before completely opening. Her lilac eyes stared at onyx ones. Everything was calm for about three seconds before her mind registered that she was staring at eyes.

She screamed and in her attempt to get away, she fell on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked with bewilderment clouding her voice. Sasuke showed no emotion beside a small scowl.

"You do realize you're screaming right? What if someone saw you talking to yourself?" he asked and scoffed when her face flushed.

"I apologize but really what are you doing here? I thought you didn't follow me home," Hinata asked in a hushed but hurried voice.

Sasuke's face suddenly turned cold and he turned his attention on the wall behind her.

"When you've been wandering the same place for three years, you remember a few places like the Hyuuga compound," he said. Hinata nodded and stood from the floor.

"Have you been here long?" She asked as she folded her covers.

"Since yesterday," he muttered and stared at the mirror he stood in front of. There was no reflection showing that he was even there. Hinata noticed and rushed over to him.

"A-Ah, so you w-watched me s-sleep?" Hinata said the first thing that came to mind, just to redirect his thinking. Sasuke looked down at her and then an amused smirk arose on his face.

"No but you're an ugly sleeper," Sasuke lightly insulted and Hinata's cheeks puffed.

"A-Am not!" Hinata argued and Sasuke's nose wrinkled.

"Your nasty breath can awaken a dead person," Sasuke countered and Hinata slapped a hand over her mouth. She rushed to the bathroom to freshen up leaving an amused Uchiha behind.

His onyx eyes accidently turned back to the mirror. He gripped the table it was balanced on and glared. He had no idea of what he looked like. He loathed not having any memory. What was the reason he was even still on this earth? The male wanted to leave as soon as possible. There were people waiting for him on the other side. That is, if there was a other side.

Sasuke turned away from the empty object and looked around the room he was in. It wasn't anything special. Nothing really stuck out, or called any attention to it. He figured that it was somewhat boring. The room was a pale purple and near the ceiling, the walls were decorated with different types of butterflies. He was briefly reminded of a child's room.

His thoughts were interrupted when Hinata walked in, drying her face. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm all clean," Hinata said happily and Sasuke was reminded of a child. He nodded and pointed at the closet behind her.

"Get dressed you're doing research," He announced to her and suddenly disappeared. Hinata frowned at his demanding behavior but did as she was told. She couldn't help but think that he reminded her of Neji. She sighed in sadness as she remembered the male. The young woman really missed him.

She changed into casual clothing and headed down stairs where her younger sister, father, and mother sat with breakfast in front of them but not touched.

"We are waiting for you Hinata," her father's deep voice rang through the silent room.

"A-Ah, f-forgive me. It s-slipped my m-mind," Hinata apologized and took a seat next to her sister.

"It's quite alright, my child," her mother said happily. "Now let's all eat this delicious food I made."

"Finally! What took you so long Hinata? You're usually the first awake," Hanabi spoke quickly before stuffing her face with pancakes, much to the disgust of Hiashi.

"S-Something came up," Hinata said vaguely and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Slow down or else you'll choke."

Their mother, Hikari, eyed them quietly with a small smile. Her children always got along well with each other. She was proud to be their mother.

"I'm going out today," Hanabi announced as she rubbed her satisfied belly. "Konohamaru challenged me to Kendo."

"I don't remember being asked for permission to go," Hiashi said with a small glare at his youngest child.

"Right, may I go father?" Hanabi asked with slight annoyance in her voice. Hiashi eyed her wearily before nodding his head.

"You may go, but don't be out for long," He told her before she stood up. Hanabi waved goodbye to her family before running to the door. "What am I going to do with that girl?"

Hikari and Hinata smiled at him.

"Can you hurry up?" Sasuke's voice said suddenly. Hinata jumped in surprise and hit her leg against the bottom of the table. She heard Sasuke snicker from behind her and she wanted to cry when her parents eyed her weirdly.

"Are you alright dear?" Hikari asked with a small smile. Hinata nodded vigorously and returned the smile.

"I-I just r-remembered that I also h-have to go s-somewhere t-today," Hinata stuttered and rubbed her sore legs.

"We have weird children," Hiashi said to his wife, who smiled at him while Hinata's face blew up in flames.

"I-I'll be taking my leave then," Hinata excused herself and slowly walked to the door. Once she exited she turned to face the male. He held that infamous amused smirk on his face and pointed at her.

"Your parents' face was priceless," Sasuke teased and Hinata's cheeks puffed.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked and deliberately ignored his comment. Sasuke sighed and started walking forward.

"Library," he replied swiftly. Hinata followed behind him quietly and stared at his back as people walked through him. She wondered how he felt when someone first walked through him.

'I would've felt terribly scared,' Hinata thought to herself. Her lilac eyes looked in front of her and didn't see him anymore. She looked around and saw him behind her.

"Pay attention next time," Sasuke scolded her and walked up the steps to the library. Hinata's eyes widened when she realized that she unconsciously walked through him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized but Sasuke ignored her and kept walking. She focused on his back as they walked inside the building. He led her to a computer stand and told her to sit down.

"Now do some research," Sasuke commanded her. Hinata sat down and opened up the internet. Right at the search bar, her fingers hesitated.

"Do you want to know how you died?" Hinata asked and looked at him from the corner of her eyes. Sasuke was silent for a moment before nodding his head slowly.

Her slender fingers slid over the letters of the keyboard and her lilac eyes traveled across the screen. Sasuke watched as a slight frown graced her features when something unrelated popped up.

"I'll get books," Sasuke said and walked toward an aisle. Hinata was about to object but then she accidently clicked an advertisement that carried her to another site.

_**Intersection Death Report**_

_Today at the main intersection of Konoha, two cars collided together. There were two people severely injured and one death. It was said from witnesses that the accident was caused by a car speeding over the limit and failing to stop at a red light. Sources are telling me that there was a woman with a baby on board. As you can see here, it is a miracle that both came out with their lives. The paramedics identify the deceased as Sasuke Uchiha. We'll get back to you when there is more information. Back to you Jerry._

Hinata's heart raced and she closed her eyes. To think that this man was killed because of a tragic car accident.

"I found a book on Uchiha family tree but you'll have to get it," Sasuke's voice brought her out of her trance. Hinata immediately closed the page before he could see it. "What was that?"

"S-So you f-found a b-book?" Hinata tried to change subjects. Sasuke eyed her suspiciously and then turned toward the computer.

"What did you find?" he asked her seriously and glared at her. "What are you hiding?"

"Only ask if you're prepared for the answer," Hinata whispered to him. Sasuke raised a brow and glared at the empty screen.

"Tell me," Sasuke answered with a dangerously low voice.

"How do I say this," she muttered to herself. "Y-You um died in c-car a-accident."

He was silent for a moment before his eyes widened and he started screaming. Hinata stood up quickly and tried to touch him but her hand went right through him. His screaming turned into pants of air and when he looked up at her, his eyes had turned red. Hinata could only watch in horror as the man's screaming started again. People silently walked past her, not knowing that a man was in so much pain. Not even sparing a glance at someone who screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him. Sasuke fell to the ground and gripped his ears as he screamed

"Miss, are you alright?" a young woman asked when she heard sobbing.

"I'm so sorry," Hinata whispered once again, not even bothering to look at the woman. Sasuke suddenly stopped screaming and fell face first to the ground. The female Hyuuga was two seconds from touching him but he disappeared.

"Hello? Miss, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost," the woman said, not realizing the truth behind her words. Hinata slowly nodded her head and stood up. Her eyes stained with tears stared at the now empty space. She had no idea where he could have gone. Maybe he was only roaming Konoha to find out how he ended up dead in the first place. This theory however, didn't explain why he seemed to be in so much pain.

With her shoulders slumped and her feet dragging, Hinata exited the building. She couldn't help but blame herself for causing Sasuke pain. If she hadn't been careless and accidently clicked the advertisement, maybe she wouldn't have stumbled upon the news report. The young woman shook her head and looked up at the sky. She couldn't continue to think that way. If Sasuke hadn't moved on then she still had a job to do. She was going to be damned if she didn't do that job well. This was going to be the start of her new determination. She'd help Sasuke move on.

**Well this is the end of this chapter. Terribly sorry for that horrible wait. I'll try to be quicker for the next chapter. Thank you for reading. I also thank everyone who reviewed. Well, I'll see you again next chapter :) **


	3. Chapter 3

She hadn't seen him in three weeks. It was as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth. He was just…gone. She didn't know if he moved on, if he was lost, or even if he was avoiding her. The last option made her heart clench. She had caused him pain like no other. She could still his screams that were full of agony and anguish.

In those three weeks of his absence she did homework on her ghostly friend. She learned that

Ordinary humans don't see, hear or even notice ghosts unless the person is meant to see the supernatural being.

No one is able to touch a ghost but the ghost is able to touch you.

Ghosts are only left behind when they aren't able to move on. They feel an attachment to the world as if they have unfinished business.

She hadn't looked up any more information about Sasuke because she hasn't seen him. She didn't want to be searching about someone's life, if she didn't have permission to. For all she knew, Sasuke might have only wanted to know the cause of his death and moved on. But, no she couldn't just think this way alone. Someone who seemed to be in so much agony couldn't have moved on to the other world, could they?

She was snapped out her thoughts when the bells rang, signaling that someone had entered the store. She moved from her seat and went to greet the customer.

"Hello sir! Welcome to Paradise Café," Hinata said protocol with a smile on her face as she bowed before the man.

"Woah Hinata, you even have to bow to me?" the male's gruff voice questioned. She looked up and was greeted by the brown haired male smirking at her.

"Of course I do, you count as a customer Kiba," Hinata answered and received a chuckle in return.

"Whatever, you busy after work?" he asked bluntly and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, sorry you came all this way for nothing. Maybe we can rain check hanging out," she suggested. Honestly speaking she didn't have anything planned, but she planned to take that time to search for her missing ghost. The brunette frowned a bit but then shrugged.

"Alright sure, I'll call you later," Kiba told her as he exited the café with a raised hand. Hinata waved goodbye to him and suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Sakura standing there with a frown.

"Are you working overtime for Naruto again? I told that moron I'd kill him if he asked you for a dumb reason," Sakura muttered and her eyes turned into slits as she thought of the blonde's demise. Hinata smiled and shook her head slowly.

"It seems I unknowingly started working over my time," Hinata corrected and saw Sakura's face fall.

"Too bad, I was really looking forward to beating Naruto," the female announced and disappointment graced her delicate features. Hinata smiled at the girl's antics and excused herself to head for the small locker room. She put on her coat and headed into the manager's office. When she entered she saw Kakashi leaning back in his chair with a book covering his face.

"S-Sir?" her soft calling caused him to wave his arms around and quickly remove the book from his face.

"Ah, yes, Hinata what is it?" Kakashi asked with a scratchy voice and rubbed his covered jaw.

"Um, I'll be heading out now," Hinata announced to him and he nodded—allowing her to leave without further objections.

She said goodbye to the staff and exited the building. When she looked at the sky she noticed that it seemed as if it was about to rain. She didn't have an umbrella and so she decided that she would take her infamous shortcut home which was a long alley between two eerie looking houses. She only used it when she needed to get home quickly.

She walked fast without seeming suspicious. She was taught that showing fear on your face would only allow anyone else to use it against you. Now, the neighborhood was for the most part very friendly and safe. However, even so, there were still a few bad apples that lived in the area. She suddenly felt the air grow cold and tense. Her steps quickened but she gripped the pepper spray that was embedded in her pocket.

The atmosphere turned cold and she suddenly felt a hand grip her shoulder. Hinata whipped out the pepper spray and pressed the button as she turned around. The spray went straight through the male's face.

"I assume that would've hurt my eyes if I was human," Sasuke said with a monotone voice. Hinata stopped her actions and her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the male. The spray almost dropped from her hand as they trembled.

"S-Sasuke-san?" she whispered uneasily into the air. He blinked at the response he got and then nodded.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Sasuke asked with a smirk gracing his features. Hinata's face flushed and she gave a big frown.

"Where in the world have you been?" Hinata asked angrily and placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't know, I have no memories remember," Sasuke said with a light glare and poked his head for emphasis. The girl patted her cheeks to calm her blush down and then made eye contact with him.

"What have you done for the past three weeks?" she restated her question. Sasuke's teasing face suddenly turned dark as he looked at the ground. The clouds clapped in anger and thunder struck but no rain had fallen yet. Hinata gasped at the sudden change in weather and unconsciously tried to grab his hand. When she felt nothing she turned to look behind her where Sasuke no longer stood.

"C'mon, we're heading to your house," Sasuke announced from in front of her as he walked forward. Hinata jogged to catch up to him and silently prayed that it would only start to rain when she'd arrive home.

He walked at a normal pace but when he looked behind him, he noticed that Hinata seemed to be jogging to keep up with his pace. Her face flushed and her breathing coming out in wheezy pants. Sasuke sighed in annoyance and slowed down his walking so that she could catch her breath. A brilliant plan popped to his mind. When she pissed him off, he'd walk extra fast just so that she'd have to run to keep up with him. A smirk arose on his face as he thought of her torture.

Hinata looked at his creepy smirk from the corner of her eye. She thought that he was acting weird but how could she know? She only knew the man for one day—maybe even less than that. The female slightly shook her head and then looked forward. She didn't want to get too attached to the male. Soon enough when he figured out what he needed, he'd leave and she'd just be stuck with his memory.

Hinata was suddenly reminded of Neji once again. Her attachment to him left her feeling empty when he was suddenly gone. As if he had never existed in the first place. As if he was just a figment of her imagination. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she realized that they had made it to her home. Sasuke stared at her for a moment before walking through the door. Hinata suddenly wished she had the same kind of power.

0-0-0

"After I left you, I had appeared in front of a café on Kurama Avenue. I recognized the place immediately. I died on that street," Sasuke said carefully and didn't realize that he was floating in mid air.

Hinata looked down at her bed. It must have been horrible to see the place where your life ended. Then suddenly she looked up at him.

"Kurama Avenue you say?" he nodded. "I work at that café!"

Sasuke gave a blank face to her sudden comment and raised a brow.

"Why does that matter?" he asked as he eyed her.

"Maybe you have something there that you're attached to!" Hinata suggested and Sasuke shrugged.

"I highly doubt it. I was there investigating for three weeks," he informed her and saw her shoulders droop.

Hinata looked at the ceiling and sighed. She was at an obstacle in trying to earn him peace. Hinata frowned and tapped her chin as she thought. Then she thought of what she learned and gasped.

"Touch me Sasuke," Hinata said loudly and her room door was suddenly kicked in. Sasuke seemed completely normal as the intruder huffed and puffed.

"No one is touching anybody in my house!" Hikari screamed at the top of her lungs as she glared at the unknown perpetrator. Her pale violet eyes looked around the room only to see her daughter sitting on her bed alone. Hikari's posture straightened and she smiled at her daughter. The smile spelled something kind and friendly but her eyes screamed bloody murder.

"My wonderful daughter Hinata, what have you been doing?" Hikari asked and took a step toward the female.

"N-Nothing mother, just the usual things," Hinata said and her face paled when the woman took another step forward.

"Why is it I feel like you're lying to me, dear?" Hikari asked her smile grew in size—no longer looking friendly.

"Shame on you Hyuuga, lying to your mother are you?" Sasuke said as he shook his head.

"I-I'm not, I swear," Hinata stuttered to both of them.

"Even going as far as swearing. Wow, do you like to sin?" Sasuke asked and as if Hikari heard him, nodded.

"You know, Sasuke's right, child," Hikari spoke softly. Both Sasuke's and Hinata's eyes widened in surprise as the sentence left her mouth.

"M-Mother, how do k-know Sasuke?" Hinata said with curiosity and shock.

Hikari grinned as she spoke, "I knew his mother. In fact she was my best friend."

Hinata's shock was so great that she bet it could cause an earthquake. Her lilac eyes traveled to Sasuke who seemed to be the most shocked.

"I think we need to speak," Hinata suggested and Hikari nodded. They sat on her bed and Sasuke took a step forward.

"What is your name?" he asked her hesitantly. The clan head mistress smiled softly and looked just below his eyes.

"Hikari Hyuuga. Though I knew your mother doesn't mean that I have all the answers to your questions. For one, that isn't my job child. That responsibility belongs to my daughter," she said carefully and Hinata raised a brow.

"If it's my place to ask, how do you know?" The young Hyuuga asked curiously.

"I can't see the boy. I can obviously hear him but seeing is a different matter. It's as if I'm speaking to air. But you, my child, can both see and hear him. I'll bet she is the first to show signs of this," Hikari asked and received a nod from the male. "Try to remember I can't see you dear."

"Oh, yes ma'am she is," Sasuke said awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. It felt weird talking to this Hyuuga who seemed so different from her daughter.

"Then I think you should believe in her as your savior. She'll be the one to send you off to the other world. So you'd better not upset her," Hikari explained and nudged her daughter's arm with her elbow. Hinata smiled sheepishly and asked the question on her mind.

"How is it that you know about this so much?"

Hikari grinned and faced Sasuke with knowing. "My mother was a crazy old woman, god bless her soul. But she did things like this for a hobby. She'd help spirits move on to the other side. I guess you and I inherited that gene, sweetheart."

After a moment of silence, Hikari stood from her place and straightened the creases in her skirt. She then stood in front of the door and called Sasuke to stand in front of her. She told Hinata to cover her ears—who did what she was told reluctantly.

"Boy, know your priorities. There is no such thing as destiny or fate," Hikari leaned in close to what she assumed was his ear. "Know that what you want and need are all different. Good luck boy."

With those words said and off her chest, she exited the room and closed the door behind her. They had talked so seriously they hadn't even noticed that it started raining. Hinata looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"I'd like to apologize to you," Hinata said slowly. Sasuke raised a brow and questioned the reason behind her bowed head. "I caused you immense pain and—"

"That wasn't you. I was just experiencing my death all over again. Nothing that called to be your fault," Sasuke interrupted her with a sigh.

Hinata stared at him for a moment before nodding happily. Sasuke scoffed at her sudden joy and floated in the air. He racked his brain to try and see if he remembered or even recognized the name Hikari. Nothing popped up, his mind was completely blank. His jaw tightened and he glanced at the female who seemed to be drifting off to sleep.

"I'll be leaving Hyuuga," he announced and snapped her out of her daze. Hinata blinked and then it registered in her mind what he said.

"Alright, I have the night shift tomorrow. Shall we do research before that?" She asked and received a nod.

"I meant what I said about this place being damned. Seeing the same scenery sickens me," Sasuke insulted. Hinata's eyes flickered to the window and noticed the rain that fell silently.

"I just want to help you out," She whispered to him and felt his eyes burn holes through her head. Though he was staring at her, he said nothing. And soon enough Hinata didn't feel his presence at all. She looked behind her to find that he was gone. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips and she glared at the ceiling. She had a feeling that setting this man free would take almost everything in her power to do.

**The end of chapter three! Oh god, it's been almost a month! Sorry, but I was stressed with some things so writing had never occurred to me for a moment. Well here it is! Did you enjoy it? I sure hope so. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorite and followed the story! I appreciate it greatly. Hopefully after I finish outlining chapter four, it will only be a two week wait. Maybe less if wonder strikes. See you next time~!**


End file.
